Teeth
by EroseN
Summary: So, what do I taste like?" He tried to sound nonchalant, tried to keep his voice from wavering as Muraki touched him, trailed his fingers along his jawline, nibbled on his ear.


**Hello once again, dearest readers! This story pretty much started out as a torture device for my friend (long story) and I decided to publish it! So get ready for some 800+ words of sexy yaoi pwp! Yup, this story has no plot whatsoever, but I'm trying to improve my writing, so leave a review and let me know how I did. Now, read it, go on, and keep in mind I don't own anything and that this is a work of complete fiction!**

* * *

"So, what do I taste like?" He tried to sound nonchalant, tried to keep his voice from wavering as Muraki touched him, trailed his fingers along his jawline, nibbled on his ear. A low chuckle was all that was heard in response from the sadistic man firmly holding him in place with his body. Muraki's teeth grazed his ear and Tsuzuki let out a whimper, curling his fingers into fists, clenching Muraki's stark white shirt.

"St-Stop." He stuttered out, breathing heavily as Muraki attacked his neck, sucking and biting. The doctor replaced his mouth at Tsuzuki's ear and whispered, his voice low and seductive.

"Do you really want me to stop, Mr. Tsuzuki? Really?" His tongue reemerged and he lightly licked Tsuzuki's ear, starting at the lobe and making his way up to the flimsy cartilage at the top.

"Just say it again if you're really opposed to this." Muraki breathed into his ear. He felt Tsuzki take a breath to say something and lightly bit down on the top, using his teeth to distract the man below him. Tsuzuki whimpered and Muraki slid his leg between Tsuzuki's, which had been glued together. That movement unleashed a new wave of movement in Tsuzuki and the smaller man wrapped his legs around Muraki's waist, shuddering as he once again bit down on Tsuzuki's neck, not hard enough to draw blood for he wanted his partner to feel pleasure as well.

Tsuzuki's muscles were standing out as he tensed up, waiting for Muraki to get bored and leave him alone. Muraki put his mouth to one of Tsuzuki's taught muscles near his throat and sucked on it, pulling the skin into his mouth, the blood settling on the surface, leaving a mark in nearly a perfect circle. Tsuzuki involuntarily relaxed and Muraki took that as his cue to bite down on his throat the way an alpha wolf might do to another dog to assert his dominance. Tsuzuki grabbed Muraki's hair, twisting his fingers through the fine silvery strands and trying to pull him away. HIs arms shook with the effort and Muraki only bit down harder.

Around his prize, Muraki murmured, "Do continue, Mr. Tsuzuki, I do enjoy my hair being pulled by you." He released Tsuzuki's throat but didn't let the man rest. Using only the tip of his tongue, he licked up under the bottom of Tsuzuki's chin and along his jaw, landing back at his ear and biting at the sensitive spot behind the raw red skin he had already teased for so long earlier. He heard Tsuzuki cry out, just a small, barely audible noise, but loved the sound all the same.

Muraki pulled back for the time being, finally deciding to remove his shirt but leaving Tsuzuki's where it was to give him a false reassurance that some of him was protected. Muraki leaned back in and breathed on Tsuzuki's hot neck, building up the anticipation. When he spoke, his lips just barely brushed against the shinigami's flushed skin.

"I love your neck, Tsuzuki. And I love your reactions." Before Tsuzuki could respond, Muraki pressed his lips firmly back onto his neck as if he meant to leave another mark. Tsuzuki dug his fingernails into Muraki's broad shoulders, unable to do anything else, hanging on for dear life. Muraki gave a reaction for the first time, sucking in a small quiet breath of surprise. He set out up the right side of Tsuzuki's neck, setting a slow but strong pace of sucking on his skin for a moment then moving up closer to his ear. Every time he moved, their bodies were pressed closer together and Tsuzuki would let out the most adorable whimper. When he finally made his way to Tsuzuki's lobe, he folded it in half with his tongue then softly bit down. He was surprised by how much Tsuzuki seemed to like this as the man gasped and tried to pull him closer. Muraki smiled to himself and released the ear. Tsuzuki sighed in relief and relaxed back into the pillow, closing his eyes and hoping Muraki was done. Muraki gave a demonic low chuckle and flicked his tongue out to taste the corner of Tsuzuki's lips.

"Mm, you taste sweet, my love." Once again he refused to move away from Tsuzuki, trading the clarity of his words for Tsuzuki's flustered reaction as his lips brushed against his victim's. Tsuzuki opened his lips slightly, giving up, his body obviously winning over his common sense. Muraki sighed in disappointment and rolled off of him.

"You lasted so long this time. You know it's only fun when you struggle. Try not to give up so easily." Muraki lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, ignoring Tsuzuki's ragged breathing as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Thanks to the cool new traffic graph thing, I know that people are reading my stories, so please review! It's the only way I can get better, and I do take requests... ^_^**


End file.
